Hero: Lost and Found
by WriterLou
Summary: We're in danger - a lot of it. Four minutes until this base is blown sky high and it looks as though we're going to have to leave someone behind. It's really not fair on Oscar to lose his dad so early after finding him. The M.I.High team, the head of MI9 and an agent previously MIA all walk out of a SKUL base. Sounds like the start to a joke I know. God, I wish it was. Three-shot.


I sadly look at the back of my best friend's hair and his father's face as they make eye contact for – really – the first time in twelve years. It's not fair on Oscar, it's not fair that he's so good and so kind yet life is always out to get him. He deserves so much better and yet I can't help but wonder what would have happened if maybe Edward Dixon Halliday hadn't gone missing, if he'd have joined MIHigh in the first place. I can't think of a life without him. I don't think I'd be nearly as happy as I am now.

'Self-destruct in three minutes,' a woman's voice rang out clear and the blaring alarms seemed to get even louder making me almost stumble under the interference.

'Oscar, Oscar come on!' I drag him away from the half open door and my heart seems to shatter a little as Oscar has to let his father leave his sight for the last time. The sirens blare as the seconds fly by and I watch Oscar square his jaw and blink back his despair. With one hand on each shoulder, I pull him away and, with a heavy heart at the look on Oscar's face, we run to the end of the chamber leading out to join Carrie and Chief Agent Jones.

We stop and wait for the rest of the doors in the corridor to open. The doors rise one by one down the corridor bathed in red light, it just serves to add pressure tenfold, the sirens still blaring in time with the pulsating lights. I feel my heart racing to escape as I realise what is at stake and prepare to let my body be pushed to the limit. The corridor seems to go on for miles with flashing lights every two metres. A collective breath of anticipation ripples throughout the four of us as Carrie looks round at us and says,

'Run!'

We run as if our lives depend on it – because they do – with doors closing behind us just as we get clear, leaving more and more surfaces between us and the man we left behind. I fight back tears as I think of all the times we've been in such a situation, we've never had to leave a man behind, what a day for us to start. Oh god what will Oscar do, they've only just got each other back? I swear I can almost feel the lactic acid building up as my legs are pumping, left, right, left right, one in front of the other, just a little further, come on Rose! I feel my heart pounding and it almost skips a beat at the thought that, hey, we might not all make it out either. I never told him what I needed to, oh no, what if I never get the chance?

We reach the outside, stumbling out the door, the blinding light of the sun almost painful and the blue of the sky and the green of the trees a harsh contrast to the danger of the red low-lights in the base. Carrie and I race to Frank who runs to meet us halfway and pulls us both into his arms. I sigh in relief at the thought that we're all alive. The adrenaline pumps through my veins easily counteracting the guilt at leaving Oscar's dad behind.

'What's going on? Team!' Frank says urgently as he checks us over briefly. I can't speak as he looks at me for some reassurance that I'm okay so I just nod briefly as Chief Agent Jones and Stark start to debrief each other. I realise that Oscar has only made it halfway between us and the building and he completely ignores the beckoning of the Head of MI9 as he looks longingly at the chip board door. Something seems to click in his mind as he straightens a little and turns around. Carrie looks on, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Suddenly my thoughts catch up as I realise what he's thinking. My eyes widen in fear and anticipation. He can't go in there – I can't lose him.

My fears are proven true as Oscar turns around and races towards Stark.

'Agent Cole what are you doing' I faintly register Stark start talking through the paralysing fear that Oscar isn't going to leave his dad in there on his own. He grabs the silver case that Stark is holding and starts back towards the base. He smashes it against the ground.

'No! That's my new spy case' whines Stark as Frank hold him back. Why is he doing that? We need to stop Oscar. I see Carrie's face move from confusion to shock and fear as I breathe through the panic of possibly losing my best friend. I shut my eyes, hoping and praying that when I open them this will all just be a horrible dream. I open them as Oscar rummages through the case and takes out a metal object with wires flailing out of it. An internal power generator I think. Then Oscar is running to the door.

'Osc- Oscar!' I scream as I sprint towards him to drag him back, talk him out of it, something! I can't lose him, not yet, not before… breathe Rose. I hear Carrie screaming his name as she is close behind me. We both reach the door as Oscar rips open the locking mechanism and starts messing with the wires of the generator and the lock.

'Oscar whatever you're thinking,' starts Carrie, talking quickly and clearly panicked.

'Internal power generator, it's the most advanced power source in the world,' Oscar interrupts her, also speaking quickly, 'It's like a mega battery, it should open every door in the building.' I start to lose control over my eyes as tears start streaming down my face and I want to scream.

'It doesn't matter Oscar the building's about to blow anyway,' I say hysterically. I need him to stop. He can't go in there. I need him here. Why do bad things happen to good people? It's not fair.

'Oscar, if you go in there you'll die,' says Carrie softly. I could barely hear her through the pounding of the blood in my ears. I can't lose him, not yet. I round on Carrie as I register what she said and fix her with the angriest look I could muster.

'Shut up Carrie, there's no 'if' about it. Oscar you can't go in there,' I almost scream at them both. I can barely see through the tears flooding my eyes and my heart feels in danger of shattering. Oscar rounds on me and glares almost hatefully.

'If I don't, I'll never be able to live with myself,' he shouts angrily, even as his voice tremors on the last few words. Oh god, I can't lose him. My shoulders shake as I try to clear my vision enough to see what he's doing. He growls in frustration as he struggles with the intricate connections.

I look at his face; his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes sad but determined and I realise: it's not about me. This mission has never been about me, it's about Oscar and he needs his dad. I may not be able to live without him, but he can't live without his dad. I've had my time. It's his turn. I take a breath and wipe my eyes.

'It's the blue wire,' I say choking back more tears as I take the battery from Oscar's shaking hands and start work myself. I briefly look over at Carrie who is also fighting back tears; she seems to be doing a better job than me. The light above the door flashes green and Oscar barges his way into the building. I take a long look at his darkening figure bathed in red light through the corridor until he turns a corner. For all I know that's the last time I'll see him alive.

'Agent Cole!' shouts Chief Agent Jones as she tries to stop him entering the base.

'It's too late,' I say quietly as I hear the faint voice-over – _self-destruct in 49, 48, 47…_

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been what, three years since I last uploaded. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys liked it, there is not _nearly_ enough Roscar, or even MIHigh, fanfics on the internet so I thought I'd contribute.**

 **Please review and favourite because it makes me happy :)**

 **Lou xx**


End file.
